Conquered
by twin angst
Summary: Slight AU. Naruto taps into Kyuubi's powers at the tender age of four. What is he to do when the fox demon manipulates his thoughts and emotions, introducing himself as Father. ? Possible SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Author's Note: **First attempt at Naruto-fics. Haven't written in a long time. _Readers, if you have the time to read, then have the time to review and give me your opinions_. Go as hard as you want, flames accepted.  
**Warnings: **_Mature content_. Hints of _sex_ and _same-gender_ relationships. Contains _swearing_. Implied **SasuNaru** in future chapters.

* * *

**Conquered  
**_chapter 1_ : Prologue

The sun shone bright in the afternoon breeze, showering the hidden of village of leaf with its cheerful rays of light. Many children ran around town; screaming, playing and enjoying their childhood. One child in particular, lay at home, curled up beneath his own bed. He pressed his forehead to the hard ground, hoping in vain to avoid the thumping of the bed above him. With every slap of skins, Naruto felt the bed weigh down on him heavily, hitting him over and over behind the head.

"Ughn… yea, how do you like being fucked into the demon's bed?"

"Are you—ughn… sure that—ahh, we wont get possessed by the—_damn brat!_" the woman squealed, as he was hit once more over the head.

Distantly, he heard the moans of pleasure echoing in the small room. The underfed toddler swallowed a whimper, his tiny hands digging his nails into the wooden floor of the one-room apartment. He could not move. He did not _want_ to move. If he moved, he would be seen. And the punishment for being seen was much, _much_ more worse then simply existing.

Naruto did not know what that meant, just that it was very bad for him to '_exist_'. When his caretaker groaned deeply, he bit his tongue hard enough to bleed. The last thump was usually the hardest, and the most painful. Despite the tears of pain, he watched on with childish glee through a blurry vision as bare feet stepped into his line of sight. The man was done for the day.

And, just like every other day, he would bring home a new one to play with. A new toy. A new someone to do his _'thumping'_ with. It did not matter to his caretaker what gender they were. Thus was the life one Uzumaki Naruto, filled with pain, hiding and more pain.

When he was sure that both adults were gone, he hesitantly crawled out. The back of his head throbbed painfully, but he paid it no mind. The hurt usually left in a few hours anyway.

He glanced at his soiled bed, obviously meant for a child of his size and not for those odd thumping. Still on his knees, he stood to stretch. He was done. The man wont be back for another twenty-four hours, giving Naruto the unkempt apartment to himself. But he didn't care about that. With no one there to withhold it, he could finally eat. He could finally sleep. He could finally breathe.

He twirled with childlike joy, a huge grin plastered on his whiskered face.

He had found his peace, although temporarily.

But he was wrong. And the beginning of what would the worst days of his life had begun.

His first mistake had been to stare numbly at the kunai holster and sandals in the corner. He had spotted it in the corner of his eye during his twirl, and, frozen with fear, had continued to stare as though it would command itself to shoot him. His second was not being able to hide fast enough. As the door slammed open, Naruto turned with horror as his caretaker walked in, only to catch sight of him. The blond child had made to dive under the bed, but to no avail.

The man had caught him '_existing_'.

And, for his third and final mistake, he screamed. He had shrieked long and hard, with fear and pain, as the man pulled him upright using his forearm. His arm was twisted into an odd angle, and, as Naruto made to scream again, he found himself gagged. And then the first hit made contact. And the second. And the third.

With a gag in place, the azure-eyed boy was starting to choke on his own blood. One arm mangled into uselessness, he used his free arm to shield himself as much as possible from the raining kicks and punches. Tears blurring his vision, the boy passed out.

-

Deep within the depths of Naruto's being, a giant fox demon paced within his cage. He couldn't help but sneer at his host's uselessness. He was small, weak and he was going to end up killing them both. He did not pity the human boy. Kyuubi just couldn't find it in his none-beating heart to feel guilty about what his attacking Konoha had done.

In fact, he thought, if the boy couldn't live through this, then he wasn't worthy of becoming a ninja.

The fox demon couldn't help but think that humans were whiny brats. If little everyday beatings were enough to break them, then they truly were weak. In his own world, the world that gave birth to demons, things were much more complicated. Parents ate their own children, and children ate other children when they ran low on food, which consisted of kidnapped humans. It was a kill-kill world. A cruel, derogatory system that broke the minds of the weak, and strengthened the ones that marched through. And he had lived with it for over millennia.

It was a world of deceit, death and ranks.

It was embarrassing enough that he, the Kyuubi no Youma, a well respected nine-tails, had received an incompetent host. Watching through his eyes, eating what he ate and feeling what the boy felt. Dying when he was dying.

It had been four pitiful years since he had been able to do anything but pace and play the audience. He was almost relieved when a boy, a child, with a tuft of sunshine blond hair appeared on the other side of the bars. He was curled up in a foetal position, his tiny fist covering his cerulean eyes as he sobbed. In his own mind, he was unharmed.

Kyuubi reached out a tentative tail to encircle the boy.

The gods have awarded him a new subject to toy with.

He sniffled softly, "who are you?"

The demon's eyes crinkled in malice, as his sly tone went unnoticed by the boy; "My name… is irrelevant." He chuckled lowly, feral canines peeking from beneath his jaw, "but you may call me…

Otousan."

* * *

Review. Please? 


	2. Chapter 2 : Healing

**AN :** What an absolute piss off to wake up to. No reviews? My readers are dickheads. Wait, that makes my readers go away.. euh, i take that back. Haha. Alright, fine wte. It's only been four hours.. i'll give it some rest. Warnings from previous chapter and everything else. Happy read!

* * *

**Conquered**  
_Chapter 2_ : Healing

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he woke without feeling like he had been hit by a truck, but the next time he opened his eyes, he saw white. Disinfectants clogged his nose painfully as he sat up in the uncomfortably hard white bed.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?"

There, sitting on an armchair next to his bed, sat the Hokage in his kage garments. His expression was solemn as he watched the younger child.

"Jii-chan!" he squealed as he bounced on the bed. "Naru-chan saw you in the big, big, _big_ building!" he emphasized, waving his arms wildly.

Sarutobi chuckled, inwardly amazed at the boy's healing abilities. Having sustained a total of what should have been 3 months of healing and bed rest, the boy had instead surprised, and scared, most when he awoke to a week's coma.

"Ne, ne!" Naruto said, tilting his head to the side, "Where're we?"

The hokage sighed, feeling responsible. "We are at a Medic Center, Naruto. A hospital."

He had expected this incident to happen, despite hoping that it would not. It had slapped him in the face when news had reached him of the blonde's rotting body, bloody and dismantled, though still alive. The guilt had wrenched at his gut, to have such a young boy experience near-death situations. To have him know that there might be more to come. Shaking his head slightly, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in the villagers. Thus, without mercy, he had ordered the caretaker beheaded.

The blonde bundle of sunshine scrunched his face, eyes crossed as he tried to pronounce the word. "Whats a… Hoos-pee-tol?"

The old man chuckled softly.

"Do you remember what happened, my dear childe?" he asked gently.

The addressed shook his head.

"A hospital is where people who have been hurt go. You were hurt very badly, Naruto. This is where we are. A hospital." He explained, though he could see the boy's vacant expression.

Naruto nodded his head despite the confusion, and smiled brightly. Then, looking around, he brought forth Sarutobi's next big problem.

"Jii-chan? Where is Kazuo-san?" he said, blinking large blue eyes at him owlishly.

"Your caretaker will not be taking care of you anymore." He said simply, eyes going cold.

Having been visiting the young child everyday, it had occurred to the Hokage that since he had ordered the execution, Naruto now had no guardian. Despite having many more then capable individuals chosen to baby-sit him, he did not trust any of them not to hurt the child.

Sighing, he stood. Naruto had busied himself with fluffing and flattening his pillow continuously with giggles.

With a warm smile, he interrupted. "Naruto," he started, grabbing his attention, "you will be here one more day for some tests. Please stay within this room and do what the medics say."

His only reply was enthusiastic nods.

-

The next day, having gone through the first quarter of the paperwork, slept on the second, ignored the other half, skipped and declined two very important meetings, Sarutobi finally found himself at Konoha's Medic Center. Upon reaching the door, he nodded at both Anbu guards stationed on either sides of the door. He walked in.

And felt his heart stop for a second.

Slamming the door shut behind him before the Anbu guards can look back curiously, he walked over to the limp figure on the bed. Naruto was glowing a faint, reddish color. Upon closer look, the Hokage could feel the weak throb of demonic chakra.

No, it couldn't be… 

"Kyuubi no Youma." He breathed.

At the call of his name, the demon awoke. Eyes snapping open, what should have been bright blue eyes was replaced by dilated crimson eyes. Demon eyes, he noted. Those same haunting eyes, the eyes that belonged to the one that killed many loved ones, snapped toward him. Ever slowly, the child's body lifted itself up into a sitting position.

"Death," he sneered, in a deep rumbling voice laced with accusation, "would have been better for the boy rather then to have him experience a life of hate."

The old man blanched, not bothering to get into a fighting stance, knowing he would never hurt Naruto.

"You know nothing, demon." He hissed defensively.

The demon was enjoying the way Sarutobi's eyes flashed with emotion.

"You could not take him in, knowing your political status." He continued lowly, a fang poking out from the side of Naruto's mouth as he smiled. A gift from the fox. "You knew that the boy would be attacked sooner or later. You knew the boy would die, if not by your orders, then by the villager's hand. You _knew_."

Shaking, the mortal said nothing.

"You have condemned him, _Hokage-sama_." He mocked.

Glaring, he lashed out angrily. "Naruto is a _hero!_ Just as the fourth's dying wish was. He deserves a second chance after being condemned _by you!_" he snarled. "What would you know? You're a demon!"

"_Leave him with me!"_

Sarutobi stared incredulously at the possessed boy.

"_I_ will protect the boy. If not for him, then for me. Because I, the Kyuubi no Youma, refuses to die by a mortal's hand."

He continued to stare even after the demon's tirade. Although he knew it was a bad idea, he just _knew_, that this was the best option yet. Sighing, he shook his head in agreement; the Hokage couldn't help but feel like he had made a deal with the devil himself.

He had, indeed, condemned Naruto.

* * *

Click. Comment. You know what im talking about. 


End file.
